Konoha Academy of Magic
by pizzaboy98
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have not seen Sakura for 5 years. They are reunited at the Konoha Academy of Magic of all places when they are placed on the same team. When faced with conflict, will they be able to put the past behind them and work together to rid the school of danger? Non-massacre AU.
1. I - The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I. The Beginning of the End

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

For as long as I could remember, it had always been the three of us. Me. Naruto. Sakura. Inseparable and attached to the hip. Or at least that's what I thought. We always worked so well together. Sakura would break the fights between Naruto and I while Naruto and I always kept Sakura out of trouble. She used to hide behind the both of us, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. It's always been that way. It's always worked for us.

Which is why I never would have imagined us drifting apart. Of course, the universe always seems to find a way to fuck everything up for no reason. Cause feelings to get hurt when there was no ill intention.

Although I always complained about Sakura hiding behind Naruto and I, and acted coldly towards her… she was still one of my precious people. Not that I would ever admit it to their faces, but both of those idiots mean a lot to me. Growing up together, and being neighbors, they sort of became my family away from my actual family.

Of course, there was also the fact that the three of us had _gifts_. We discovered these powers on an occasion where Naruto and I were left to our own devices, without Sakura to pacify the both of us. While walking through the woods about three years ago, when we were ten years old, Naruto managed to rile me up yet again, but this time, he really pushed me to the edge, causing me to actually spew _fire_ from my mouth. Unfortunately, I managed to set some of the trees around me on fire. Then Naruto blew some air from his mouth, miraculously putting the flames out.

We quickly ran home to tell our parents. Apparently we came from a long line of magic users. Our parents were friends and went to this place called the Konoha Academy of Magic. They told us that once we graduated eighth grade, we would attend there as well. In order to prepare, however, they have been training us since.

We discovered that Sakura also had powers recently - about a week ago to be exact. It was one of the rare times that Sakura was actually angry at not only Naruto, but also me. We were relaxing near the pond in my backyard when we began to argue with each other. It resulted in Sakura dowsing us with water she summoned from the pond. To say Naruto and I were surprised would be an understatement. This had apparently been the first time she had ever seen her powers herself.

Naruto had quickly stopped yelling and told her about our powers as well. He told her about how we have been training with our parents for the past three years and how we were going to go to the Konoha Academy of Magic. That day, Sakura mumbled something that we could not hear and then proceeded to pick her things up and leave. She waved a quick goodbye and I haven't spoken to her since - or really seen her either. Something's up, and I'm going to figure out what it is.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

While walking with my bastard of a best friend to our graduation ceremony in the auditorium, I saw Sakura outside the auditorium. This was the first time we would be able to talk to her for more than a few seconds, so I grabbed the _teme_ and pulled him towards her.

"Hey Sakura," I said as we approached her, hearing a grunt from Sasuke next to me.

"Uh. Hey guys," she said, looking up, "We're about to be late so let's head to our-"

"We have fifteen minutes before the ceremony even starts. You've been avoiding us. Explain," stated Sasuke, causing her face to freeze.

Now that he mentioned it, Sakura _had_ been avoiding us.

I looked around the auditorium before whispering to her, "You know, Sakura. We're the only ones we know that have powers. That means that we have to stick together now more than ever. We can all go to the Konoha Academy of Magic together! It's far but we'll have each other"

"Wait," she asked, "Were you guys gonna go there for school? For your powers? Without me?"

I frowned a little upon seeing her eyes start to tear up after saying that. It seemed that the _teme_ and I had no idea what to say.

"Were you guys ever going to tell me," she says quietly, looking down.

"Of course," I exclaim at the same time that the _teme_ says, "No."

"Just what I thought," she says quietly, "Let's get to our seats. I have a speech to give."

She turns around and walks into the auditorium as the _teme_ and I look at each other with puzzled expressions before I yell, "What do you mean you weren't going to tell her?"

Sasuke just scoffs and walks into the auditorium leaving me behind. I run into the auditorium once I realized the ceremony was about to start.

Sakura was giving a speech due to her having the best grades in our class. Like a valedictorian, but for middle school. Although she has confessed her love to her _precious_ _Sasuke-kun_ countless times, I couldn't but help to feel my heart ache a little as I saw her giving her speech. You would have to be blind to not notice that Sakura was pretty, but add the fact that she was smart and athletic too, and she's everybody's dream girl. It's a shame she's in love with a _teme_. Although I see her as family, I could see why some of the guys in our class were in love with her, not that _teme_ or I would ever let them approach her.

* * *

 **Haruno Sakura**

As soon as I finished giving my speech, I sat down and waited until I got my diploma and we were all told to leave for summer break. I quickly grabbed my parents and left, but not without saying a quick hello to Sasuke and Naruto's parents. I just didn't want to see Sasuke or Naruto, their parents didn't know I had powers and they're also not my best friends so I don't blame them for anything.

This might seem selfish of me, but I am way more than angry at Sasuke and Naruto for not telling me about their powers. We were essentially family and they decided to keep me in the dark. I was so used to being in their shadow. They are so likeable. They are awesome. I am neither of that. I hoped that as soon as we got to high school, we would still remain as close friends as always. Seeing as how our parents had been friends since before we were even born, I never doubted that. Yet, now I saw what was really happening. They would have left me behind without a second doubt.

They were always closer to each other than they were with me. I just never thought they would ever turn their back on me and leave me without saying anything. We never kept secrets from each other… or at least I thought we didn't.

After discovering my powers, and hearing that they were getting ready for the Konoha Academy of Magic, I ran home and told my parents. They told me they were surprised that I hadn't shown any signs of having powers until then. They also told me that I would go to the Konoha Academy of Magic. I had told them that I didn't want to go there… yet. I didn't want to be in the same place as Sasuke and Naruto. We had agreed that I would be sent to Paris to study under their old friend, Senju Tsunade for five years before enrolling in the Konoha Academy of Magic.

Seeing as how I would probably not come back to our hometown for five years, I packed most of my belongings. My parents somehow managed to teleport all of it to Senju-shishou's home. Knowing I was leaving home tomorrow, and would probably never see Sasuke and Naruto again, I decided to write some of my thoughts down. A final goodbye.

 _Dear Sasuke and Naruto,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. It must have been pretty annoying lugging me around for 12 years, huh. Despite me being older than the both of you, you guys seemed to always protect me regardless. I was always in your shadow. Seeing as how you guys would have dropped me to go study magic far away from home… I suddenly realize that I cared for you guys so much more than you ever cared for me._

 _I've always been afraid that you would realize how useless I am to you guys. You were always better when I wasn't there to hold you guys down. But now you don't have to worry about that._

 _Not that you guys would even try, but don't try to find me. Our parents are sworn to secrecy. This will be better for the both of us. This will help me grow and learn to live without you guys, just as I should have done from the beginning…_

 _Yet… I can't stay mad at you guys. Ever. So I guess this is it, then._

 _I love you guys,_

 _Sakura._

* * *

"Fuck."

"..."

A few days after graduation, Naruto and Sasuke approached the Haruno's home asking for Sakura, confused when they only received an envelope with their names on it. Confused with the sad smile the Harunos gave them. Confused when they said they were welcome any time they were back home. Confused when they read the tear-stained letter - _was it like that when they opened the letter?_ \- and felt their world shift on its axis.


	2. II - Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

II. Homecoming

(5 years later)

 **Haruno Sakura**

"Are you sure this is it?"

"Yes - Oh, right here should be perfect! Thank you so much!"

I waited for Shikamaru to get out of the Uber before I got out. Chōji had already opened the trunk of the car, pulling our duffel bags out. With a final thunk of the trunk, our Uber pulled away, Ino waving goodbye, and checking to make sure her Uber rating hadn't gone down thanks to us.

"Thanks," I smiled as he handed Ino's bag along with mine, before asking, "Say, Ino, how much do we owe you for the Uber?"

"Oh, you don't even have to worry about it, _forehead_. We're gonna be living here for the next few months, so it really is no problem."

When she said _here_ , what exactly did she mean? All I could see was a rundown building and a large forest behind her.

"Guys? Why couldn't we just teleport there? Why did we have to take a plane and an Uber to get here," Chōji managed to say in between eating his chips.

"Well, Chōji. That's because we didn't want to die! If we would have teleported, we simply would have been blasted away into little bits and pieces thanks to the intense security that the Konoha Academy of Magic has," Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grunted.

I could see Ino about to lose her shit, so I decided to intervene, "Okay! So where do we go now?"

At this, Ino simply smirked and walked up the steps of the rundown building. A few decades ago, this must have been a beautiful building. The architecture looks incredibly sound, especially for a four story building out in the middle of the street. This was in Konoha's old abandoned district, once they started developing newer buildings, people sort of just left. Or at least, that's what I heard.

Ino had grown up in Konoha, so it made sense that she knew how to get to the Academy. She - along with Chōji and Shikamaru, had been best friends growing up in Konoha. Then they all moved to Paris together to practice under their sensei, Asuma. In my five years in Paris, the four of us became very good friends, as Asuma and Tsunade-shishou worked together over there in a secret sanctuary.

Now, I was finally ready to enter the Konoha Academy of Magic, per the deal I made with my parents five years ago…

I was brought out of my thoughts when the doors in front of us opened up. Although the outside looked ancient, the inside was another story. I was left in awe by the giant pillars holding up the roof, which I couldn't even see, even as I craned my neck to see all the way up. It was also bustling with people - so many people.

"They must all be here to enroll in the Konoha Academy of Magic, too," Shikamaru deduced.

"Yes they are. And who might you four be," someone to our left said.

I turned to see who spoke, only to be shocked to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, the leader of the Academy.

"Hello, Sarutobi-sama. My name is Haruno Sakura, and this is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chōji. We're here to enroll in the sixth year program."

"Ah, hello there. I see. Well, I have your enrollment papers here. Your sensei have already signed you up."

Wow, that was pretty convenient for us. I could see that Chōji and Ino were just as surprised as I was.

"Well, you all can just walk on ahead. You're just in time for the sorting to begin," he says as he gives us a small smile. "You'll know where your dormitories are as soon as the sorting is over. All you have to do is just walk through those doors," he said pointing to some doors that I am _pretty sure_ weren't there before.

I looked at my three travel buddies before thanking Sarutobi-sama and walking towards the doors.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

"Can you stop," I hissed under my breath as I felt the _dobe_ 's knee start bouncing yet again.

"Some us can't contain our excitement," he says while glaring at me.

I roll my eyes and continue looking forward, knowing Sarutobi was about to walk to the center and give us his spiel about how being sixth year students in the Academy was a lot of responsibility now that we had to go out into the world on missions to save the world from evil.

We were currently in an amphitheater large enough to house the 501 sixth year Academy students. This amphitheater was heavily Greek looking. Naruto and I were sitting by ourselves on the right, all the way in the back.

I just know I had to prove my worth to my father. When he was at the Academy, his team was the best of the best. I had to do even better. Hopefully, Naruto would be on my team, because otherwise I would have to learn how to work with two other people from scratch. If I want to prove my worth, I'm going to need to start off strong, and unfortunately, the only real friend I have made here has been Naruto. That's not to say I've never made other friends, because there was also -

"Hello, dear students," Sarutobi began, bringing me out of my trip down memory lane, his voice carrying throughout the amphitheater due to his amplification magic. Keeping my eyes forward, I began to listen to what was about to be yet another hour long speech.

"I am sure you are all expecting an hour long speech, but that is not the case today. As you are all now sixth year students, this will be the last speech you will hear from me. To honor that, I will simply keep this short and simple" - I hear Naruto let out a gasp - "Today. You will be assigned your teams. On your right palm, a number will appear. This number will be your team number. You must find the rest of your teammates and work together" - Sarutobi lets out a dark chuckle - "to defeat the other teams today. If your team is knocked out before sunset, then you will have to wait another year before you can actually be a _true_ sixth year student. Now… try not to kill each other and good luck," he finishes before disappearing in a puff of smoke, the duffel bag that was at my legs disappearing with him.

I narrowed my eyes, wondering where my duffel bag disappeared to. Suddenly, I feel a tingling sensation in my hand, looking down, I see a black '7' appear in my palm. I look over at Naruto and sighed, relieved that I wouldn't have to work with a random person, as he also had a black '7' in his palm.

"Well, Naruto… let's fuck all these kids up."

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

As soon as old man Sarutobi poofed, the duffel bag I was laying my feet on disappeared too, but I barely noticed. I was too excited by what he just said. We were about to have a free-for-all with every other potential sixth year student. I'll show them never to doubt Uzumaki Naruto! _Dattebayo!_

I felt a weird feeling in my hand, and as I looked down at my hand, I was surprised by the black '7' that was there. Had I gotten drunk and gotten a tattoo?

"Well, Naruto… let's fuck all these kids up," I hear Sasuke say. I could even hear his smirk.

I looked at his palm and saw the same '7' I had in my right hand, and then it clicked. We were on the same team - we just had to find out third member.

"They are so not ready for us, _teme_ ," I said excitedly.

As we were all the way in the back, I quickly grabbed the _teme_ 's arm and jumped onto the wall of the amphitheater. Ignoring the _teme_ 's very obvious glare, I started surveying the area. These kids were running all over the place, shooting magic at each other.

"All of the Academy is free! The only boundary for this test of sorts is the barrier surrounding the Academy," old man Sarutobi's voice echoed throughout the amphitheater.

This caused even more chaos as everyone else ran out of the amphitheater, or at least those that weren't knocked out yet.

"Hey, _teme_ … Do you want to give everyone else a thirty minute head start," I asked gleefully, acknowledging his smirk as he nodded.

We sat on the outer wall, enjoying the cool fall breeze, watching the sun start to fall. Once their thirty minutes were up, they had four hours to try to knock us out. In our past five years here at the Academy, the _teme_ and I managed to get ourselves at the top of our class in terms of battle prowess, which explains why no one really wanted to fight us.

"Thirty minutes are up," Sasuke stated before jumping off the wall and onto the field behind the Academy.

I followed closely behind him, landing right next to him. I summoned a gust of wind that rocketed us to where we saw a majority of our class run to - the forest.

"Let's amplify our hearing," Sasuke whispered next to me.

I nodded my head, adding, "Don't forget we have to find our third team member."

He nodded his head, before running ahead. I followed him for what felt like ten minutes when we stumbled into a clearing. Dozens of our classmates were strewn around. What I thought was a clearing turned out to be a bunch of upturned trees. Had someone thrown them around?

"What the fuck," I questioned loudly.

One of the guys sat up, groaning. He looked at his right palm. My eyes grew wide when I saw the black '72' in his right palm begin to fade.

"FUCK," he yelled out.

I approached him carefully, "What happened to you, dude?"

"My team just got knocked out apparently," he groaned out, "But teams ten and seven just managed to beat everyone here up. I saw their palms - "

 _Team seven?!_

"Who was the member of team seven? What was his name? What does he look like," Sasuke asked, interrogating the poor kid. His large red crewneck sweater and cuffed jeans were ripped, suggesting the fight had been somewhat intense. He also had a busted lip, and his glasses were scratched. There was a twig in his brown, curly hair, too. All in all, he looked like he deserves a long nap.

"No idea. I had never seen her before. She was way too cute to be such a threat. She got the best of me… And the pink hair! It looked so soft," he said, sounding more disoriented than when he got up.

 _Pink hair?!_

"Where did she go off to," Sasuke growled.

I was lowkey scared by the tone of his voice, but if my suspicions were correct, we had both come to the same conclusion as to who our third team member was.

"She and the rest of her French-speaking buddies went back to the Academy building," the guy quickly said.

Before he could blink, I summoned a giant gust of wind that took us out of the forest and a few feet away from the building. As we were about to take a step closer, a big guy went flying out the wall. Like, there was a giant hole in the wall now. Whoever did that must be strong as fuck. It seems that Sasuke thought the same thing I did, as he readied his body to fight. It seemed we would have to wait to meet our third team member.

* * *

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

She must be close. She has to be. It's just aggravating that we have to fight someone when we are so close to seeing her for the first time in five years.

The guy that had been blasted from the wall started standing up, looking scared behind him. Long tendrils of black stretch out from the hole in the wall, reaching the guy, seemingly paralyzing him. A skinnier guy with a ponytail and a singular stud earring walked out of the hole. He had a light jacket over a black shirt, and cuffed jeans. He was also wearing black shoes, or maybe they just looked black, because it seems that the shadows originated from his feet.

Not long after, a chubbier, shorter guy walked out. He was wearing a fleece-lined, red flannel hoodie over olive chino pants and tan leather boots. There was a giant water jug on his back. He was accompanied by a pretty, blonde. She had a denim jacket over a purple crop top and dark blue jeans tucked into her combat boots. It seems that the three of them had matching stud earrings.

Naruto grabbed me and pulled me behind some of the bushes. That was smart of him. It would be better to scout out who these guys were before we engaged in combat.

"Yo, _forehead_. Get over here. Fuck him up."

"My pleasure," said a voice from inside the building.

Then, she stepped out. She was wearing black jeans with a large white crewneck sweater over it. Despite her wearing a pretty _conservative_ outfit, there was no denying that there was a womanly body there. She had her long, pink hair in a high ponytail. Although the blonde was pretty, Sakura was more than that, she -

My eyes widened - hopefully - imperceptibly, as a long stream of water from the jug the chubby guy had on his back traveled closer to Sakura, somehow levitating.

"The next time you touch my ass," she said as she stepped closer before standing in front of him, "You're dead, you piece of shit."

The long stream of water turned into giant ball hovering over her hand. The ball slowly hovered over the trapped guy's head, before quickly enveloping his head in a bubble made of water, and subsequently bursting. He was knocked out, the water traveling back to the jug on that guy's back.

"Chōji, thank you yet again," she said with that smile that Naruto and I loved so much.

"SAKURA," the _dobe_ yelled, causing her to quickly turn her head in our direction, as Naruto had stood up to full height.

Her eyes widen, " _Putain!_ "

* * *

 _Putain!_ \- Shit!


End file.
